Life Story of WonderGirl
by IxHunnaxI
Summary: This is the life story of Nikki Grace she is the wonderwomans daughter shes after Donna but before Cassie
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys I LOVE Young Justice so much that I made up my own charater that relates to my other stories I'm writing. I've decided that I'll explain her life story to you guys because you might get confused throughout my stories. I Hope you enjoy her story...

DISCLAIM: I did not own Young Justice or any DC Nation Heros/Heroines( tho I wish I did because they are Amazing)

-Nikki Grace the daughter of Diana of Themyscira Known as WonderWomen and Nicklous Grace an Accrobat that was saved by WonderWomen. Diana had no idea she was pregnant with Nikki. When Nikki was born all the powers of Diana was inherited into her she was half Amazon and Half Human. Diana treated her daughter well and wanted her to follow in her treated her daughter well and wanted her to follow in her footsteps. Nikki was really advance at everything she did at age two and a half she was training to control her powers. By the age of 4 she was ready to help her mother on small missions like saving people from falling off buildings,bank robberys stuff like that.

"Ahhh someone help me" screamed a women that was thrown off a building by her ex boyfriend.

"Gotcha" said Nikki Catching the falling women from hitting the ground. Nikki set the women on the ground

"Thank you sooo much" said the women and gave Nikki a hug.

"Your Welcome. are you alright?" asked Nikki

" Yes Thank you so whats your name sweetheart?"

" The name is WonderGirl miss".

a bunch of paparazzi appeared asking the young Nikki questions.

"who are you?"

" where'd you come from?"

"are you te daughter of WonderWomen?"

WonderWoman Appeared on the side of the young girl and started anwsering the question.

"Yes she is my daughter and she will become more open to the public when she is older and that is all I can anwser for now" she picked up Nikki and flew away.

When the were up in the air Nikki flew out her mothers hands and flee next to her

"Mommy why were the asking me sooo many question?" Nikki asked

"Don't worry about it sweetheart mommy will handle that ok." WonderWomen said.

"ok"

At age 5 Nikki started her education at age 7 she could become a freshmen. At age 8 Nikki had asked if she could live with her father for a little while. Nicklous had no idea he had a daughter

"Mr. grace you have visitor said an assistant ring master" Nick turned around and found Diana and a young girl at her side.

" Hello Nick"said Diana

"Hi Diana" said Nick

"There was something I needed to tell you..." she grabbed Nikki shoulder "This is your daughter Nikki"

Nick looked at the young girl her long Black Raven hair her Teal eyes and she smiled

"Hi Daddy". He smiled and gave the girl a hug.

"so how old are you" Nick asked.

"8".

"she fully train she could be part of your show she wants to stay with you for a while"Diana added.

"please" pleded Nikki.

"why not"said Nick. a week had passed they didn't train or anything they hang out and got to know each other. On Sunday her father wanted her to see what she could do. She was lke a master at every trapeze act Staric,flying,swing,dance,double,washington and multiple she did everyone perfectly. A man and a his son walked in and both were amazed

"Woah Nick who's that" asked John

" My long lost daughter that I had no idea I had"said Nick

" really that's hilarious " they chatted for a while.

The son walked up to Nikki

"Hi I'm Dick,Dick Grayson"said the boy. Nikki smiled

"Oh I've heard of you I'm Nikki, Nikki Grace"

that started an amazing friendship for 2 years.. One night that was the worst night of Nikki's and Dick's lives. Nikki's dad was helping Dick's parents with an act. The equipment broke and Nick Grace, John and Mary Grayson were laying on the floor covered in blood."Daddy" screamed Nikki running to her father

"Daddy...wake up daddy please please don't leave me" Nikki said crying.

John and Mary died from the weight and Nick Grace was put into a hospital and didn't survive the night.

"Mom" Nikki asked crying her eyes out

"yes sweetheart what's wrong?"asked Diana

"I need you to come pick me up... Daddy is dead" Nikki said trying to get a grip

silence

"I be right over"said Diana and the phone went dead

"Dick...Dick... Dick where are you" Nikki screamed looking for her friend

"Ring Master Haly Have you seen Dick" Nikki asked walking up to the ring master

"Oh yes he just left with his adpoted I'm headed off to bed are you staying or is someone taking you?" Asked the ring master

"My mother is going to come take me home" Nikki said

"Oh well goodbye Nikki I'm sorry about your father" The ring master walked off leaving Nikki alone in the tent.

"Goodbye Dick" Nikki whispered and lefted the tent never wanted to return.

Nikki was ten when her father died and she returned to her mothers care and training.

"Mother can talked to you" asked Eleven year old Nikki

"Yes Nikki" said WonderWoman

" Well you know the shelter I've been spending time at when the ledge needs time"

"Yes"

"Well I was think that I could stay there for a home and I can just train when I need to up here and like I could go to school"

"If thats what you want then Yes"

"Thank you soo much" Nikki Hugged her mom and she moved took care of the children in the shelter and stared 7th grade she had the highest score in 7th, 8th and 9th grade.

At age 13 she started helping her mother with real missions like Circe, cheetah and Dr Psycho.

At age 15 like all the sidekicks we're invited to become apart of the offical League. Then going on the mission and found super boy and all became part of the team


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim on young justice and and any hero/heroine

Thanks you guys sooo much for reading my story please keep on reading and review

After joining the team became a very popular around the team everyone came to her for problems,help,advice anything you think of she did for the team. After the missing 16 hours mission everything seem to calm down.

At age 16 she became very interested in music she had mastered the guitar, piano,violin and many more but she mostly liked playing the guitar and piano.

At age 17 she started her early studies in collage she was very advance she quit the team for the time being everyone was disappointed because that was the same year new members had join the team and NightWing became in charge he was hoping she could help him but she knew he was a natural leader. She was still on call so if a big mission happened that needed her she would spring into action. She studied till she turned 20.

At age 20 Nikki had dropped being the daughter of Wonder Woman the amazing WonderGirl to be on her own as the legendary Black Trace she was dressed up all in black with sliver belt,bracelets and neck outline. She wore her long black hair down and wore a sliver headband across her forehead. She still used her powers(Flying,Super strength) but she didn't used a magic lasso. She used two magical whips that shot electricity to the enemy.

"investigating the origin of the alien bomb that destroyed Kroltain invasion is still a high suspect it may have been smuggled Thea boom tube. Watchtower sensor scans of Bialya have recorded uptake on boom tube activity alpha squad your mission-" said Nightwing before being cut off by WonderGirl

"sneak pass enemy lines recon boom tube hotspot and find alien tec matching the bomb and don't get catch or start a international incident right" said WonderGirl(Cassie)

"That about covers it" Nightwing said.

"Simon?" asked Miss Martian

"We have confermation that simon's telepathic enforcers are still catratic incarocky hospital after his last incounter with you but Bialya's dictator Queen bee is another story her ability to control the minds of men is why Alpha is an all female squad for this mission" said NightWing

"Oh really and would felt the need to justified an all male squad for a given mission" said Batgirl

"Ahh hmm the...Theres no right anwser for that is there so NightWing out" said Nightwing retreating from the computer.

"Queen Bee isn't the only one who can mess with a mans mind" said Batgirl. All this girls laughed except for BlackTrace who rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys not cool"said BlackTrace

"Your just saying that bacause your crushing on him" teased WonderGirl

"I'm so not" said BlackTrace crossing her arms and looking to the side to hide her blush.

" Its not a one way either NightWing is crushing on you too BlackTrace" said Batgirl

"No he doesn't we have a professional relationship we have a job we don't need to worry about petty emotions." said BlackTrace

"Uh huh" all the girls said. BlackTrace rolled her eyes and looked out the window the rest of the way there.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Young Justice or anything except BlackTrace

Sorry haven't written in a while but now more and more episodes are coming out I canf inally start writing again

~Feb.28.2015~

Nightwing and BlackTrace were working on encrypting files from the Kroloteans when Robin(Tim) and Beast Boy walked in asking how progess was going. Nightwing started explaining.

" apparently the Kroloteans snatching humans to use as guinea pigs they were hoping to find something...something inside us"

"What" asked Robin

"There is no english word for it the nearest tranlation is Medagene" said Nightwing

"Whats a medagene" said Robin

"Never met a jean I didn't like isn't that right BlackTrace" Said BeastBoy

"Name is not Jean" Said BlackTrace

"Warning unknown energy impulse detected" said the computer.

Lighting strike the cave while the heros stayed on their toes. Then a ball of energy appeared then a machine and it fell to the ground. The heros faced it and waited and the machine opened up revealing a kid.

"Tadaa" said the kid. While the teamed looked at him confused.

"Intruder Alert Intruder Alert" said the computer.

"Computer locked down cave" said Nightwing

"Well I think we found our unknown energy impulse" said Beast Boy

"Impuse thats so crash catchy,germatic,one word like Nightwing,Blacktrace,robin , Beast Boy except thats two words Blue beetle is two words. Hey is Blue Beetle here too. Nevermind Impluse can find that out for himself Hahaha" Said Impulse

"You two take him down Now!" said Nightwing. Robin and Beastboy went after him

"Were crash?" asked Nightwing. BlackTrace shrugged

After the failed attempts of Robin and BeastBot Nightwing took him down by distracting Impulse with marbels and then slammed into him and cuffed him.

"Your a tourist from the future?" asked Robin

"Why so surprise half the meat at comiccon are from my aera" said Impulse

"Yeah that would explain a lot" said BlackTrace

"Look look guys we should all be friends I'm really one of you a part of the heroic legacy. right? My name is Bart Allen you know grandson of Barry Allen The Flash." said Impulse

"Noted not Believe but noted" Said BeastBoy

"Whats not to believe I clearly got Flash's speed his amazing good looks frankly I can't wait to meet him eh you know back when he was in his prime" said Impulse

"Well Bart coming from the future you must have worked up quite a thirst" said Nightwing entering

"Thanks" said Impluse as he sipped but realized "oh ah your trying to get a DNA sample you need my spit" said Impuse then spit in the water. "Thast such a Dick Grayson thing to do"

"How did?" said Robin'

"See I know stuff that only a future boy would know Dick Grayson, Nikki Grace, Tim Drake and Garfeild Logan." said Impluse while everyone was shocked.

"wait your names are Nikki and Tim and yours is Dick?" said BeastBoy.

"Opps spoiliers The secret identy thing is so retro You Can Call Me Impulse Bart or Bart Allen or Bart Impulse Allen its all crash.!" said Impluse

"Well we would appreciate if you didn't go telling the world who we are."

After a while of talking the doors open when Mal came in and

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well looks like your stuck here" said BT

"It won't be that bad" said Impulse

"Well here is your room"

"Even in the past yout still a mother like figure"

"Excuse me"

"Ah did I say that out loud"

"Yeah what do you mean by that a mother figure"

"Oh ah well you see"

"You didn't come to the past to tour did you"

"Well Yes and No you see your the one that kind of raised me and trained me"

"Say no more keep your mouth shut and go on with your mission a secret is meant to be kept remeber that" and she exited.

Sorry for the short chapter I'll post more later maybe even today not sure

Thanks Please Review and Follow

Love Always

~IxHunnaxI~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys Well this is the final chapter for THIS fanfiction but it won't be the last of Nikki Grace

This takes place during and after the final episode. I'm going to kill cartoon network for what they did super

sad! Ok enjoy.

"It's working" said Nightwing pointing to the crysilist that The Flash,Impluse and Kid flash were running around to keep it from exploding the earth. "They're shutting it down"

"Earth magnetic feild is stablizing" said the Beatle

"Yes" said Blue Beatle.

"But there is a problem Jaime the kid flash is in danger with his slower speed its making him an exit valub for the crysilist energy" Kid flash now is shocked with the exiting energy leaving him sherinking in pain. Nikki is now aware and shocked to see what was happening

"The Amazon has taken notice of the exiting of kentic energy. In sixteen seconds he will cease"

"Cease? Cease what?" said blue beatle

BlackTrace fianlly dashes towards the speedsters and slowly has to fight the resistances

"BlackTrace what are you doing" Screamed Nightwing

"Something Stupid" she replyed

~~~~~~Wally's Dialogue~~~~~~~~~

I can't go on its hurt but if I stop the world could end. My hand why is it turning clear.

"Bart we have to slow down more try to sinic off the energy that is attacking wally" said The Flash to Impluse.

The pain is horriable and I"ll I can think about is making sure I don't stop. I"m slowing disappearing

"Its no good Barry ugh man Artmeis is so gonna kill me fro this and don't even get me started on mom and dad" I said

"Kid?" said The Flash

"Just tell em ok" I saw Nikki with her arms spread out like she was about to catch me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nikki's Dialogue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I finally got to the trains of kentic energy I had to stop him before it was to late before he left Artmeis and everybody else. He is my best friend I can't let him do this. I fainally get a glimps of him so I know wehre I need to stand to stop him I open my arms wide so I can't miss him I saw him come around but he disappeared before I could get him. I fell to my knees and I knew it was over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kid!" said The Flash The energy went down along with The Flash and Impuse spirts as they stopped. Nikki just sat there not really knowing what to do.

"They did it" with a chuckle said Miss M

There only three people The Flash and Impluse out of breathe and Nikki on her knees in went over there.

"Its over" said Miss M helping out Impluse

"Congratultions you" said Aqualad helping out the Flash

"Wait Wheres Wally" asked Artmeis withg sadness in her eyes

"Artemis" said Nikki looking over at her

"Artemis he wanting me to tell you" said The Flash

"No"

"He loved you"

Artemis fell to her Knees and started bawling Miss M and BlackTrace hugged her.

"I'm sorry Artemis I tired to save him but I was to late" Said BlackTrace trying to keep the tears from falling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The man reasonsible for saving all our lives from the reaches MFD'a give it up for Lex Luthor" said GG

"You have got to be kidding me" said SuperMan

"Afraid not appearantly he's been planning this for weeks" said BlackTrace.

"Dinah I offically turn my chairmenship over to you" said Captain Atom

"wow Thanks so much" said Black Canary

"Actually The chairmen will being going to this one" said Superman Rubbing BlackTrace hair

"Yes I will be taking over" said BlackTrace

~~~~~~~~Nightwing and AquaLad~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is no time for you to resign" said AquaLAd

"I'm not resigning just taking a lead of absense besides Barbara is more then ready to step up" said Nightwing

"Agreed but Dick"

" I need a break Kaulder You me Nikki Wally we founded this team without him"

"Hhha I understand"

Nikki gentle walks over the door from a distance her and Dick stare at each other for a moment then she turns to the door and keeps walking.

"By the looks of it I'm guessing"said Aqualad

"we needed to its not fair to her"said NightWing

"She would have waited for you"

"I know thats why"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nikki and Dick~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Business as usual" said Nightwing and exited to the hallway to find BlackTrace sitting on the floor.

"I see you taking things easy"

"I'm hoping so...I miss him"

"I miss him too"

A single tear slid down BlackTrace's cheek. Nightwing bent down to removed the tear

"Why are you crying and more importantly why in front of me"

"I'm crying because I've lost two of the most important people to me Wally and You"

Nightwing gently pulled her up and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry but you haven't lost me...I love you Gracie"

"I love you too Grayson"

"GoodBye Nikki" he walked away leaving Nikki with a smile

"Goodbye Dick"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok I want to let you guys know the next story kinda with go off of this like a sequal I guess you'll have to wait and

see.


End file.
